ostfrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Object Show TF Fanfic Colab
Characters *Penelope (Pen) *Clara (Cake) *Lucy (Liy) *Ginger (Ginger) *Erica (Eraser) *Blanca (Blocky) *Snezhara (Snowball) *Connie (Connie *Francis (Firey) *Frida (Flight Helmet) *Monique (Music Note) *Colin (Cup) The Fanfic (OTFTGW‘s Note: This takes place before the BFDI TF Saga, so it’s not Penelope‘s first time becoming Pen in the BFDI TF Saga.) Hi, my name is Penelope, and I had transformed a Few years ago. I had recently recovered from my Pen Transformation BEFORE that video existed. I, Penelope, is going to tell you the story. It all started back in 2015 or whatnot... It was back when we, my friends and I, were waiting for Jacknjellify to come back. I wanted to watch a new BFDI episode, but it was taking forever. I waited since the release of BFDIA 5e. I wanted BFDIA 6 so bad, but my favorite character, Pen, didn’t compete in BFDIA. So... what was the point of watching the show? I decided to become Pen, get Pen out of the TLC/LOL. I decided to sneak into Connie‘s house, while she was not looking, and decided to download all the files necessary to make my Pen transformation complete. Suddenly, I decided to put myself in the machine that could transform ANYONE, I mean literally anyone, into objects. I press the button, and calmly let the transformation complete itself. My skin started to turn from a creamy peach color to white, as it became plastic, along with my baseball cap, and flesh. My long brown ponytailed hair fell out, as the black ponytail holder fell off. My baseball cap flew off, as my head grew some sort of ballpoint with blackish-purple ink. My blood and organs turned to the same color ink, and my limbs turned black. My hands became Ball like blobs, as my feet turned to semi spheres. My modest 32 A cups dissolved into my chest, as my chest flattened. My chest was now as flat as a pancake. My gender painfully switched as I felt my gender identity switched to male as well. I am a boy now. My hips and rear end shrunk down, as my body becomes thin and Pen like. My height increased, as I grew from 4’9” to 5’5”, it‘s also ironic since my age regressed from 25 years old to 19 years old. As a result, my clothes seemed to be too short for me and as a result, started to readjust to my new, taller, thinner size. My white sweater became a blue and white jacket, my long navy blue skirt became blue jeans, my white and blue bra became a white T-shirt, and my teal sneakers became purple and blue sneakers. My white knee high socks became ankle socks. My blue panties become white boxers. ”What is going on?!” I asked myself, as my blue eyes become black, as in pure black. My nose and ears disappeared from sight, as my baseball cap became a pen cap, and turned from black to blue in seconds. I then had some sort of huge migraine as I put the Pen cap on. My memories... fading. My memories were getting replaced by Pen’s. My thoughts became Pen’s thoughts, as I became Cool and Levelheaded. My soul also became Pen’s as I started to feel natural about the changes. I was becoming Pen in mind, body, heart, and soul. My heart changed as I forget about my crush on Peyton, and started to have a crush on someone completely different. Finally, My identity had changed to Pen’s. Now, I’m Pen. “Oh god.” I thought. “I really have done it. The crime.” I had decided to walk out of the machine, shut down Connie‘s computer (After deleting the internet history), and get myself out of Connie’s room. I walked back to my house. Wait, I don’t have a house?! I walked there anyways, It took lots of stealth to get there, and I had to sneak through my bedroom window, and closed it. I walked to “my” bed and slept on it. I wondered about what turned me into an object. I had this deep worry - I wouldn’t be the first one to change into an object.... The next day in the morning I saw my friends Clara (Cake) and Lucy (Liy) with Lucy's friend Ginger (Gelatin). They were at the door. I was lucky that they didn't see me as a Pen in the front window. But I was afraid to come out.... Because I didn't want to make my friends wait -- let alone hurt their feelings -- I went down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey, Penelope! What took you so l- Oh my gosh... what happened to you!" Lucy said, realizing that I was no longer Penelope. The temptation was to great, but I tried to resist it. Eventually, it overwhelmed me. About 5 seconds after she said that, I reached my hand out for the three. Eventually, my uncontrollable hand touched Ginger. For some reason, Ginger's skirt gets blown fully up. It wasn't even windy today. "Wait, What the heck?" Ginger exclaims. as she tries to cover the back of her skirt. "Oh my goodness.... I think she's been infected!" Clara cries. Ginger still struggles to cover her skirt back down, but the skirt refuse to be covered. Her skirt will stay flipped up forever. I felt bad for touching her. Suddenly, Blanca (Blocky) and Erica (Eraser), My other two friends, and Erica’s cousin, Snezhana (Snowball) and the other girl, Connie (Coiny). ”Um... What the heck is going around he- Holy Smokes, Pen! Where did you hide my friend Penelope?!” Erica yelled, as she saw Ginger’s skirt being flipped up! “What the heck is happening to Ginger?!” ”Cousin Erica, she‘s infected! I heard an sensed some screams!” Snezhana responded, knowing that her cousin was actually overreacting. ”Oh Crud, Dude.” Blanca was worried about being next. ”Penelope, I have a bone to Pick with you!” Connie yelled! “Did you went to my room!” Crud! I’ve got noticed, and I’m in trouble! I had to do something about it. I was soooo tempted to touch one of them, therefore, I touched Erica first, sensing that her and I had... some connection with each other. Erica screamed as Blanca and Snezhana reacted like... ”Oh my god! They’ve infected Erica!” Blanca yelled. ”You MONSTER!” Snezhana yelled. Ginger started to feel strange, as her white tank top with green stripes on it turned to a green T-shirt with collar on it. Her Green pleated miniskirt with black trim turns into black pants. Her white and pink panties become black boxers, as her shoes became green sneakers and her stockings become male socks. Ginger started to turn green and more... Gelatinous. Her body felt more jiggly, and she felt her hair fall out. Her blood also became Gelatin as her organs changed to fit that of a gelatin. It would be creepy if organs were shown. Her gender then changed from female to male, as HIS voice changed to Gelatin‘s. “Ew! That’s disgusting!” Snezhana yelled! ”Thank god I wear shorts!” ”And Thank god I wear pants!” Blanca cheered! ”I’m thankful that I wear shorts underneath my skirt! They’re actually Spat shorts!” Connie cheered. “At least I don’t wear a skirt!” Erica sighed in relief! Ginger started to get Gelatin‘s memories, some BAD ones... there was also good ones as well. He gained the urge to make Girl’s skirts go flying up... as he gained black eyes, black limbs, no nose or ears, and became Gelatin. Gelatin then flipped up Clara’s and Lucy’s skirts. “I‘m going to take off my skirt, Thank goodness I wear shorts underneath.“ Connie was prepared, just Incase, and put her skirt in the bag. He didn’t care. Gelatin was curious, so he pulled down Connie’s shorts. This infected her. “Oh shoot. I have one cure left.” Erica moaned. Erica drink that cure, because, ya know, she got infected. “Now... let’s get out of here!” Erica yelled. Erica, Bianca, and Snezhara left. Those who got infected stayed. Here are the infected so far: Me, Ginger, Clara, Lucy, Connie. Clara nervously asked “What is going to happen to us?” I, on the other hand, said nothing. I saw them change. I felt bad at Connie. First... I barged into her room, now she’s getting transformed by my own doing. Connie was also the first to transform. As Connie put back on her skirt, I saw her limbs turn to black. Connie also was feeling an intense uncomfortableness. Connie's skin turned from human flesh to copper, as it turned from fair to an orangish brown color. Her body was becoming round and flat... like a penny. I saw her green eyes turn black, as her nose and ears disappear from sight, while her orangish hair fell out. She tried to pull her shorts back up, but they could not fit. "What the- Ow, my clothes are tight!” Connie yelled out, as her gender started to change from female to male. HIS voice changed as he gained some Adam’s apple."Oh god! My... my.. voice!" Seeing that her shorts couldn't fit anymore, Connie picked up her shorts and put that in her bag. To her embarressment, her skirt twitched. Connie, to her relief, saw her skirt turn to blue jeans. She also got a glimpse of brown boxers being transformed from her orange and brown panties. Her bra disappeared, as her polo Shirt becomes a brown short sleeved jacket, and an orange shirt with a brown 1¢ on it. Her black sneakers become brown sneakers as her beige socks become white boy socks. Connie Yelled out, “I’m really becoming... Coiny... I am...” The memories kick in, she (now HE) has a new personality, and she is now Coiny. “Connie!” Clara yelled. She seems to forget she got infected by skirt-lifting Gelatin. Clara started to feel strange. “Hey! What the-“ Her skin turned from fair to brown, as it turned to chocolate fudge cake texture. She becomes chocolate cake like too. Her eyes turned white, as her arms sunk back into the torso, and her legs turned black. Her hair turned from brown to white, as it became frosting. She also formed a red pink frosting rim as well. Her nose and ears faded from sight, as she shrunk down in size. Her orange and blue pleated school skirt becomes longer and longer, turning into a brown skirt with some white hem on it. Her blazer and undershirt becomes a yellowish dress shirt, her tie becoming a red pink bow tie. Her pink and brown panties become boxers, as her stockings become white boy socks. Her school shoes become black Mary Janes, as her gender changed from female to male. HE felt his voice change to Cake's as his memories changed to Cake's, he gained Cake's personality. He was now Cake. Lucy was the last to change. She felt strange. Lucy started to turn periwinkle, as her face started to push out, forming a switch. Her eyes turned black, as her nose and ears faded from sight. Her body became light switch shaped, as she became rectangular. Her dark hair fell out, as her limbs turned black. Her gender, however, stayed the same. Once she found out her physical body looked like Liy's, she felt a brown switch form underneath the other switch. Curious of what it is, Lucy flipped it to find out. It was a brown switch, her (Liy's) earlier appearance. She flipped it back, and knew that she had another switch. Her White, blue, and black dress shirt becomes a white dress shirt, with blue details. A blue tie formed, as her black skirt turned blue and gained more pleats. Her black socks grew longer, and turned white and tight. Her shoes become black dress shoes. It was at that moment that her mind starts to alter. She felt her memories alter, as well as her thoughts, personality, and identity. She was now Liy. Category:Fanfic Collabs